Andrómena XXXXX-86
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU naves espaciales? -Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram y estás metido en un problema de cuidado. Te encuentras en la nave espacial XXXXX-86, una de las naves de guerra de su real majestad La condesa del espacio intergaláctico. Tu problema no es con la condesa, realmente ella no debe saber ni que existes siendo un baja sangre como eres, tu problema es con Gamzee Makara.- GamTav y EriTav
1. Tavros

**NA: Este es un two-shot que se me ocurrió hace un par de días y que me replanté en no escribir porque amo mucho el GamTav. Pero soy realista y sé que me gustan las parejas tóxicas y bueno... También hay EriTav. Es un poco raro todo, pero es que estoy muy enfermo (¿) **

Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram y estás metido en un problema de cuidado. Te encuentras en la nave espacial XXXXX-86, una de las naves de guerra de su real majestad La condesa del espacio intergaláctico. Tu problema no es con la condesa, realmente ella no debe saber ni que existes siendo un baja sangre como eres, tu problema es con Gamzee Makara. Él es el miembro tercero de los cuatro miembros que organizan Andrómena, Un sistema de planetas alejados de lo que solías llamar hogar. ¿Qué que te ocurre con él? Es un poco complicado de explicar en una sola frase, pero el problema son los otros cinco miembros y tu función en la nave XXXXX-86.

Llegaste a este lugar cuando Gamzee Makara estaba destinado en tu planeta, a unos tres millones de años luz del lugar donde te encuentras ahora mismo. Por algún motivo extraño siempre has tenido una cara bonita, algo que te ayudaba bastante a conseguir comida y subsistir hasta que cumplieras los dieciséis años. A esa edad todos tus compañeros y tú debíais ser enviados a las minas del hipocampo. Allí todos los baja sangre extraían piedras preciosas para la gran emperatriz y aquel era el destino menos cruel a pesar de que pudieras morir aplastado por el peso de millones de rocas o en explosiones de gas natural, aunque lo que a ti te daba más miedo era la oscuridad y mira tú por donde ahora estás a oscuras también.

A pesar de que tus rasgos fueran bonitos, tú no solías prostituirte. Podríamos decir que no te gustaba la idea de que alguien te tocara a cambio de dinero, pero lo cierto era que no tenías el valor suficiente para hacerlo. La prostitución era ilegal, igual que las drogas o la comida del mercado negro. Por eso cuando un miembro dirigente se encapricho de ti, no pensaste ni por un momento que te estuviera dando un trabajo de puta, y en realidad dada tu condición social, tampoco hubieras tenido mucha elección. Ciertamente Gamzee te dejó escoger, te preguntó igual que en las reproducciones de videos que veías en el pueblo "¿Quieres venir conmigo?", aunque ahora mismo te replanteas un poco qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho que no. Ciertamente, aceptaste y él arrastró a su amado por toda la galaxia. Eso sí, ibas encadenado cada vez que salías de su cuarto y aunque no te gustaba asumías que era lo correcto. Cuando llegabas al cuarto solo hacían falta un par de carantoñas y el mismo Gamzee se deshacía de tus cadenas, que no volvías a ver hasta que decidiera sacarte. Irónicamente, ahora estás encadenado a su cama. La argolla ha hecho heridas en tu tobillo y cómo has intentado deshacerte de ella en un par de ocasiones te has rajado parte de la pantorrilla con la ganzúa que Eridan te dio por si ocurría algo así. Cuando piensas en Eridan te sientes un poco idiota, pero él no ha sido el verdadero causante del problema. Lo cierto es que todo está perdido de tu sangre marrón, y tampoco sabes qué va a pasar ahora, así que solo esperas. Estás debajo de esa lujosa cama, temblando y angustiado. No quieres que a nadie le pase nada malo, no por culpa de las imprudencias que has cometido.

Mientras estás ahí acurrucado y envuelto en una de esas sábanas moradas de Gamzee, escuchas pasos en el pasillo. No es raro que alguien ande por la zona, pero es que en los últimos días no habías oído a nadie y eso te asusta un poco. Tu corazón está a punto de reventar en tu pecho y haces lo posible por contener la respiración, pero no puedes evitar que se escuche un ligero soplo cada vez que exhalas.

La luz de la habitación no se enciende, pero si escuchas la puerta deslizarse hacia arriba. Era una de las cosas que más te asombraron cuando entraste por primera vez en uno de esos barcos espaciales de tu galaxia, pero ahora desearías mucho que las puertas no se abrieran. Desde la puerta puedes ver los pies descalzos de uno de tu especie. Es un troll pero sus uñas tienen ese tono morado que conoces tan bien.

—¿Tavros? No te escondas — dice con voz cantarina Gamzee. Te gustaría poder esconderte de verdad, pero él ya sabe dónde estás. Arrastra tu cuerpo por el suelo, tirando de la cadena que te ata a la pierna y notas el intenso dolor que causa esa argolla contra tu pie herido. Tragas saliva y cuando estás frente a él tratas de levantarte.

—Ga-gamzee — tartamudeas nervioso. No sabes cómo vas a solucionar lo que pasó, no tienes ni idea de qué es lo que le habrá pasado a Eridan. A penas puedes ver más que su silueta, a pesar de que estás acostumbrado a la escasa luz, así que estiras la mano y le tocas la cara. Puedes notar sus cicatrices, que le hicieron en un planeta dónde los habitantes eran extraños y muy poco avanzados en tecnología. Recuerdas cómo conseguiste ganarte tú a esas gentes vestidas de gatos, y como se unieron a las guerras de la condesa gracias a ti. Evidentemente el mérito se lo llevó Gamzee, pero tú hacías aquellas cosas por él.

—Sigues teniendo miedo de la oscuridad ¿Verdad? — dijo Gamzee, sin saber que en realidad ahora mismo solo tenías miedo de él. Le miras moverse con soltura y sacar un fósforo electrónico de su chaqueta militar. Siempre te había gustado mirarle con su traje de servicio azul, cómo su espalda ancha quedaba perfectamente ajustada y como se apreciaban las formas de sus brazos.

Ves a Gamzee alargar el brazo y raspar el fósforo electrónico contra la pared. Acto seguido varias luces se encienden, pero no todas. La luz es tenue y casi podrías decir que es romántico. Levantas la mirada y miras al troll que te rescató del infortunio, el que te convirtió en su príncipe esclavo, pensando que quizá no esté enfadado contigo. Quizá Gamzee es un buen tipo y sabe perdonar lo que le hiciste. Levantas la mirada y al fin le ves, exactamente cómo es él.

Su cara está manchada, de su feo maquillaje ancestral y también de sangre. Los distintos colores de sangre te aseguran que nada bueno ha pasado en los últimos tres días.

Algo anonadado y asustado, resigues con el dedo la sangre azul, de Vriska probablemente. Está seca, así que asumes que esté donde esté, viva o muerta, fue la primera. Buscas desesperadamente no encontrar sangre de color purpura y lo cierto es que no la encuentras. Eso te deja respirar por un momento, aunque no te alivian los colores turquesas, olivas y mostazas. Se ha ensañado con los pocos trolls de clase intermedia. Notas como Gamzee te toma de la mano, y arrastra tus dedos hasta su cintura. Poco a poco se acerca a tus labios y te besa superficialmente. Notas como algunos rastros de sangre mojan tu cara, y el extraño sabor metálico de esta en tu boca. Echas de menos los besos de Eridan, sus labios te gustaban más. Te gustaría preguntarle qué ha sido de él, pero te da miedo recordárselo, en especial porque te está agarrando por la mandíbula. Te sujeta para que no dejes de besarle.

La mano de Gamzee que sostiene tu cara desciende poco a poco por tu cuello. Te separas un poco de su boca y dejas que tu mano se cuele por la camisa del uniforme azul. Notas el calor de su piel sobre tus dedos, y le acaricias mientras te preguntas por qué no ha tratado de matarte aún.

Gamzee te despoja de la sábana, la única ropa que te cubría y te mira desnudo mientras se sienta en la cama. Se para a mirar la herida de tu pierna durante un instante y sonríe.

—Eridan no volverá a hacerte daño nunca más — dice con la voz más dulce que nunca había salido de su boca.

—Pero… ¿Está bien? — preguntas desviando la mirada. Aprietas los labios y esperas que no se note demasiado que te mueres por saber de él. Después de todo eres propiedad de Gamzee y parece que sigue queriéndote como su juguete.

Observas como Gamzee ladea ligeramente la cabeza, indiferente a tu pregunta. Tragas saliva y te acercas despacio, no eres suficientemente listo como para replantearte que tal vez solo esté pensando en la manera más cruel de matarte, pero si para seguir asustado. Besas su pie desnudo, está un poco sucio pero no importa. Mientras te dejas la piel interpretando que sientes el deseo más intenso por el tipo que tiempo atrás amaste, tiras de sus pantalones que él previamente ha desabrochado. Estás tan nervioso que no sabes bien ni que haces, aunque después de ocho años siendo su esclavo sexual ya sabes mecánicamente lo que tienes que hacer. Te preguntas angustiado si por eso dejaste de quererle o si es que verdaderamente nunca te ha gustado.

Una vez le has quitado los pantalones, levantas la cabeza y le miras. Su pelo revuelto, sus labios gruesos, sus cuernos ligeramente torcidos y sus brazos fuertes. Sigue siendo el mismo alta sangre de siempre, lo sabes. Le miras quitarse el resto de la ropa que le queda, sentado en el centro de la cama y sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de ti te indica con el dedo que te acerques.

Su silencio es de lo más incómodo, porque tú simplemente no estás acostumbrado a no oírle decir nada. Besas su mejilla mientras te abres de piernas, colocándote sobre él y subes poco a poco por su cara, hundiendo tus manos en su pelo y acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. Puedes sentir como te rodea con sus brazos y acaricia tu espalda, es el ritual de siempre antes de que tú toques con tus labios la base de sus cuernos. Lo haces, besas sus cuernos y le escuchas jadear mientras se los acaricias con las manos. Piensas en la forma de los cuernos de Eridan y en que a él también le gustaba que hicieras exactamente lo mismo. Recuerdas como el Ampora metía sus dedos por tu orificio mientras tú lamías sus cuernos, en sus dedos tocándote para hacer salir tu marronoso tentáculo y que le golpease en el pecho mientras tú le excitabas a él. Te preguntas si te enamoraste de Eridan porque al Ampora también le gustaba verte sentir placer a ti. En ese mismo momento paras, te quedas paralizado por un instante y miras a Gamzee. Estás temblando y no estás seguro de si quieres hacer lo que estás pensando, pero lo haces.

—Quiero saber cómo está Eridan ¿Le has hecho daño? — dices intentando que no te tiemble la voz.

—No te preocupes por Eridan — oyes decir a Gamzee mientras te agarra de la cabeza y te empuja contra su bulto. Su tentáculo morado te golpea en la cara, sabes que quiere que te lo metas en la boca pero no lo haces. Te quedas parado, mirando las formas de su grueso tentáculo y esperas.— Creo que estás un poco… Triste, pero a mí no me importa que toda la tripulación te obligara a hacer cosas con ellos, ya no te van a molestar más.

Levantas la cabeza y le miras. No sabes cómo salir de esa situación, pero lo peor es que sabes que no quieres continuar así. Vas a hablarle, a decirle algo parecido a lo que piensas al menos, pero notas uno de los dedos gruesos de Gamzee cubriéndote los labios.

— Ni Equius, ni Vriska, ni Feferi, ni Sollux, ni Aranea y tampoco Eridan van a molestarnos nunca más TaBro—dice para después apretarte contra su pecho. Si solo supieras cómo matarle tú a él…— No queda nadie en la nave que pueda molestarte.

Tragas saliva, eso significa que estás solo. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender por tus mejillas. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de escapar.


	2. Eridan

Tu nombre es Eridan Ampora. Estás en una nave dirigible de corta distancia de la XXXXX-86 y te preguntas cómo cojones has acabado huyendo de tu propia nave. La condesa entregó esa nave para que Vriska, Feferi, Gamzee y tú defendierais y gobernarais Andrómena en su nombre. No siempre os quedabais todos en esa nave, porque el jodido sistema solar tiene cuatro putos planetas habitables, pero parecía que hacías un equipo decente.

Dejas escapar un suspiro, al menos tú has salido bien parado. Solo ver el aspecto que tiene Vriska unos metros más atrás de ti te hace llorar, y no es de alegría precisamente. De todos modos está inconsciente y no crees que sobreviva, tampoco sabías en qué estabas pensado cuando saltaste sobre Gamzee y trataste de arrancarle un jodido cuerno. Estúpidas ideas heroicas que siempre te venían a la cabeza en el puerto de despegue de XXXXX-86. Supones que un ojo morado y una leve contractura en la muñeca nunca han sido las peores heridas de guerra.

Pero seamos sinceros, tu mayor preocupación es saber cómo vas a llamar a la emperatriz y decirle lo que ha pasado. Empezar con un "metí el tentáculo dónde no debía" era sinónimo a que te cortaran la cabeza. Un consejo de guerra era la respuesta directa a cualquier que perdiera una nave del imperio. Y bueno, tú no la habías perdido, pero a ver quién era el guapo que entraba y le decía a Gamzee que se bajase de la puta nave. Se había cargado a casi toda la jodida tripulación por un esclavo, un estúpido y tonto baja sangre que no valía nada. Bueno, la verdad es que a ratos si le podías aceptar que tenía algunos atributos decentes, pero tampoco te vas a poner pejiguero. Tu vida está por delante de la de cualquier baja sangre, pasase lo que pasase entre los dos.

Suspiras confiando que si la llamas desde el planeta que le aporta una gran cantidad de oro, quizá la opulencia haga que no te mate de primera instancia. Luego ya veremos si echarle un par de polvos Tavros se te cobrará con cadena perpetua o peor ser degradado en la cadena de mando. Ugh, solo de pensar en que Vriska te de órdenes y no sea en la cama te da repelús.

Ves de refilón como Vriska intenta moverse. Es complicado que lo consiga, porque la has atado bien al sillón de segundo de a bordo de la nave de corta distancia. No querías que se cayera estando inconsciente. Lo cierto es que te abruma todo este carácter heroico y melancólico que te asalta en las situaciones de riesgo, ni que fueras un héroe de película.

—¡Joder! — la escuchas gritar. La verdad es que casi nunca usa palabras impropias, y te sorprenderías de que lo hiciera, pero es que tiene que estar hecha una mierda. —Eridan ¡Quiero agua!

Suspiras de nuevo y pulsas el botón de piloto automático, solo será necesario que vuelvas a sentarte cuando paséis el límite de la órbita para entrar en el planeta S-05. Lo dicho, no quieres que esa mujer te de órdenes militares.

— Dame agua de una vez — la escuchas decir otra vez, forcejeando y tratando de desatarse. Tiene el brazo hecho una mierda y ves como al moverse le duele, pero la muy burra no para quieta.

—Ya voy — dices tomando una de las cajas dónde suele haber capsulas de viaje. Estas naves suelen estar vacías, así que es posible que no haya nada de agua, de hecho estas naves son para acercarse a otras naves. Te sientes brutalmente estúpido por no haber pillado la nave real que solo usa Feferi para las representaciones y fiestas sociales. Caminas por el corto espacio desde el sillón de pilotaje al de Vriska y te pones a buscar una cápsula de agua delante de ella.— Mira hay una de tacos, y otra de Faygo. ¿Quieres Faygo? Te irá mejor que el agua.

Sacas la cápsula de la caja y la colocas en la máquina transformadora de tu derecha, dentro de la ranura correspondiente. Piensas que si se emborracha un poco quizá deje de sentir dolor. El diseño de la máquina es un poco arcaico, y parece ser que es de las que a veces se atascan así que le das una patada para que funcione y quizá también para aliviar toda la jodida frustración que sientes.

—No veo una mierda con el ojo izquierdo — dice mientras sacas la botella de Faygo ya materializada por la parte inferior de la de la máquina transformadora. Intentas forzar una sonrisa, pero en realidad la interpretación no es lo tuyo, así que dejas de fingir y simplemente la miras con el rictus serio.

—Es que ya no tienes ojo izquierdo — le anuncias dándole de beber directamente de la botella. La bebida azucarada se le derrama por la comisura de los labios y le mancha en uniforme azul. Le retiras la botella porque un leve ataque de tos le asalta y ves que escupe un poco de sangre.— ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado?

— Vagamente— la oyes murmurar cuando se recobra del ataque de tos. —Me acuerdo de que no sabes tener el puto bulto quieto, y que eres una patética alimaña.

Pones los ojos en blanco y reajustas la venda que malamente le cubre la cuenca del ojo vacía. Está hecha un asco la pobrecilla, pero sigue teniendo esa mala leche habitual. Sonríes, eso significa que quizá no se muera. Ignoras que te ha insultado, sigue estando por debajo de ti en el hemoespectro pero se lo perdonas por esta vez.

—No finjas que no me oyes — dice de nuevo alzando un poco más la voz. — ¿Es que no había más esclavos en la nave? Tenías que ir a por el juguete de Gamzee…

Dejas escapar un suspiro casi involuntario. Tampoco es que fuera tan raro, estabas aburrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Equius. Todo era tan aburrido… "Toma un regalo" "oh, un destornillador", y más mierdas por el estilo para el mecánico de la nave. No podías soportarlo y ahí estaba el baja sangre, con una argolla al cuello buscando la bandeja de canapés especial para los esclavos. Recuerdas que no pudiste evitar acercarte, con el canapé de aquel manjar extraño del planeta Kepler-62 que no se les servía a los esclavos y se lo dejaste probar.

Lo que verdaderamente te impresionó de él fue el cómo te hizo creer que tanto si se lo comía como si no lo hacía era estrictamente por las ordenes que tú le dabas. Cuando te dijo que ni siquiera era digno de decir en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba, no pudiste evitar desearle. Aquel estúpido deseo se acrecentó durante la velada, cuando se dejó golpear e hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por no quejarse. En tu retorcida mente solo cabía pensar cómo sería tocarle y prohibirle gemir, obligarle a no sentir mientras lames en esas zonas que no podría evitar sentir placer. Y todo parecía muy idílico cuando lo arrastraste a tu camarote, y atado a la pata de tu cama jugaste cómo querías con él, para luego echarlo sin miramientos. Decirte que de alguna manera experimentaste algún tipo de sentimientos, que iban más allá de llenar cubos, no sería una mentira pero no estás dispuesto a hacerlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero lo cierto era que no tardaste ni dos días en pensar que necesitabas esos jodidos labios rozando tu piel, que te costaba respirar cuando imaginabas que era otro el que lo ataba en la cama y que solo Gamzee tenía el verdadero poder sobre él.

Tavros, Tavros Nitram, de alguno de los planetas más pobres del imperio de la condesa. Se lo robabas siempre a Gamzee, cada noche que el estúpido payaso no estaba tú sí, cada día libre, cada rato de la comida aunque supusiera comer en el camarote del Makara. Tampoco es que os pillara haciendo nada, pero fue suficiente para desatar su cólera. Gamzee era un maníaco, un enfermo que tenía a Tavros atrapado… Al pensar en esa última frase te golpeas la cara. Ningún alta sangre atrapa a ningún baja sangre, son vuestros por derecho. El Makara simplemente lo había tomado primero y fuera por lo que fuera, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

Un intenso suspiro de Vriska te hace volver a la realidad, sabes que se ha dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con el baja sangre. La miras con un rictus serio e intentas no pensar en cómo te hace sentir Tavros. Es problemático volver a la realidad y asumir que tú estabas al mando de XXXXX-86 y tienes que recuperarla, pero sin romanticismos ni tonterías baratas. Eres un Ampora y que se note que estas por encima de todos, te dices.

—Eres tan patético que me cuesta mirarte hasta con el ojo que me queda — oyes decir a Vriska. Lo dice con más desagrado del habitual, y asumes que debe odiarte por las heridas que ha recibido por tu culpa, pero ni siquiera tienes ganas de pensarlo.— ¿Qué sabes de Feferi?

—Nada, puede que esté muerta — dices pensando que habías liberado a Captor de sus cadenas y le habías ordenado poner a salvo a la princesa. Conocías la extraña relación que tenían y supones que por eso mismo habrá obedecido tus ordenes, pero con los idiotas como él nunca se sabe— ¿Por qué?

Sabes que está pensando que si Feferi está viva tienes menos probabilidades de que te salves, porque si está viva, si alguien más a parte de Vriska y tú, la investigación dirá que tú eres el responsable directo. Pero si Feferi está muerta, la Condesa estará demasiado cegada por la muerte de su princesa y podrás escurrir el bulto culpando a Gamzee. Aunque si lo piensas bien, el Makara está por debajo de ti en el hemoespectro, así que debería haberte cedido al baja sangre con una sonrisa y feliz de que quieras sus sobras. Sí, aquello podía ser una buena excusa, la Condesa lo entendería.

—Podríamos asegurarnos de que esté muerta — escuchas pensando que tus oídos te traicionan. ¿Es posible que Vriska esté verdaderamente preocupándose por ti? ¿Tiene que ver con que le salvaras el culo en la nave?

—Han colgado a muchos del color de mi sangre por decir algo parecido — dices dibujando una sonrisa. En el fondo te gusta que siga en tu equipo, pero asumes que es posible que te pida algo a cambio así que eres cauto. — De todos modos no importa, si Sollux se la ha llevado a algún lugar no podríamos matarla sin más…

Una risa salió de los labios de la Serket, que señaló la botella de faygo para que tú se la acercaras a la boca de nuevo. Te apetecía hasta a ti tomar un trago, pero podía ser problemático cuando entraras en órbita y tuvieras que pilotar hasta algún hospital.

—Entonces no te preocupes — dijo instantes antes de volver a beber, y tras tragar una gran cantidad de aquel líquido azucarado te miró de nuevo —. Feferi y Sollux tienen un romance y si han huido no los volvernos a ver.

Asientes entre sorprendido y un poco molesto, tú pretendías a la princesa Feferi, pero tampoco tiene mucha importancia. En parte sigues preocupado por Tavros, en parte te preocupa Vriska, en parte sabes que tu culo peligra más que cualquier otra cosa. Te sientas en el sillón del piloto y miras al infinito vacío del espacio. Te gusta ver todos esos lejanos puntos brillantes, sigues vivo y eso ya es un triunfo.

—Por cierto, esto puede ser por culpa del faygo o no sé…— Escuchas la voz de Vriska desde atrás.— No creas que se volverá a repetir, pero gracias por salvarme la vida.

Y continúas mirando al infinito. Quizá es lo único que te queda, o quizá la suerte esté de tu lado, nunca se sabe.


End file.
